Walkthrough - Part IX
←Walkthrough- Part VIII Previous Part | Next Part '' →'' This is the ninth part of the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea walkthrough. Wadanohara attends the banquet held at Sea God Castle, the player learns more about the Great Sorcerer and the Sea Kingdom's past, and unwanted visitors appear in the Sea Kingdom. This is where the plot begins to pick up pace and may contain major spoilers for the game. Warnings for violence and mentions of inebriation/alcohol. ~~ ~~ ~~ Narrative text tells that the night of the full moon arrived. Wadanohara is, once again, seen playing at her father’s piano for a brief amount of time before saying she had to get ready for the banquet and standing. Walk into the main room. Wadanohara announces to the familiars sitting around the table that it is time to leave for the banquet and they join the player’s party. Walk outside and head towards Sea God Castle, using the Warp Jellyfish to get there if you wish. Now is the best time to open the treasure chest needing the seven Shiny Keys. Enter the tall house seen in the lowest left-hand corner of the screen and go to the final floor; there should be a red treasure chest sitting in the corner of the room. Inside are 99 pieces of Prosciutto (200g) that can be found in the items menu. What’s unique about the Prosciutto is that a single one fully cures all the members in the player’s party, including HP, MP, and any stat changes. When outside the castle, enter. Enter the banquet room through either sliding doors on the left and right. Many various types of fish and villagers will be sitting at individual tables in rows, and the four attendants of Princess Uomi will be sitting in their own row near the back of the room; it isn’t necessary to speak to everyone, and to continue in the game, head to left of the room and sit next to Cherryblod where a red arrow is pointing and select ‘yes’. If you speak to the four attendants of the Princess, you will learn Sal organized the banquet, and Helica doesn’t hold her drink well. If you speak to Cherryblod before sitting, you will learn he has recovered (for the most part) from his poisoning. '' When partaking in the banquet, Sal will announce he was the coordinator to the room, and Tatsumiya proposes a toast to peace in their sea. Everyone cheers before the screen fades out. Narrative text tells of the sea-dwellers having a festive banquet before the screen returns to the banquet and Wadanohara. She appears to be enjoying herself, but says she’ll go outside to take a break for a bit. Walk outside the castle. Chlomaki and Tatsumiya are then seen standing on the back balcony of Sea God Castle together. Chlomaki seems to be telling Tatsumiya of an incident occurring in the witch world and how Wadanohara is fairly honest compared to most witches. Tatsumiya thinks this odd and Chlomaki thinks it’s due to being raised with care, Tatsumiya then saying she was surrounded by sea-dwellers while growing. Chlomaki asks about Wadanohara’s father and where he was; Tatsumiya then appears to prepare to tell a story. The screen changes to show a blue silhouette of Princess Uomi and another person in front of Sea God Castle. Tatsumiya tells of the Sea God that once ruled the sea long ago as king and his two princess daughters, and how the sea was beautiful and peaceful then. The Sea God fell into a deep sleep for unknown reasons, and the rule then was to pass ruling of the sea to a princess. Since there were two princesses, one had to be chosen, and the Sea God chose Princess Uomi (when he chose her and how is uncertain). The other princess, upset by his choice, “dyed the entire sea with death”. Conflict arose between the two princesses and their subjects, and the sea stormed, Tatsumiya calling it a hellish scene. The Great Sorcerer, Wadanohara’s father, was the one to stop the carnage by using a powerful spell that took his life to seal away the other princess and her followers. The sea returned to normal then, seemingly. All that remained as evidence of the Great Sorcerer’s sacrifice was the Cast Pearl. The screen returns to Chlomaki and Tatsumiya. Chlomaki asks if the ones in the Sea Kingdom now were the ones who sided with Princess Uomi, Tatsumiya confirming this. Tatsumiya reveals she served the Great Sorcerer and managed the barrier before Wadanohara was able to. Tatsumiya explains Wadanohara was born shortly after peace was restored to the Sea Kingdom from an egg, Chlomaki seeming surprised by this. Tatsumiya explains she taught Wadanohara everything the Great Sorcerer taught her except for one particular spell; what spell this is isn’t put into detail. The screen fades out. Wadanohara is seen before the bridge leading to Sea God Castle, saying she’ll walk around. At the intersection, go right. Someone calls out to Wadanohara; this is then seen to be Samekichi, as he walks towards her. He apparently didn’t know about the banquet at the castle, Wadanohara having to tell him that’s where the majority of the townsfolk were. Samekichi is about to ask Wadanohara something before he is cut off by a bright flash of light and runs off in a hurry. Follow him. When in Deepsea Town, Wadanohara calls out to Samekichi and notices something odd above the water, saying she’ll check the gate. Walk upwards. At the Kingdom Gate, the two crab guards seem to be impaled by their own weapons, but are still alive as they speak when approached. Walk forwards. Samekichi is seen panting and on a knee, Wadanohara approaching him worryingly. When asked if he was alright, he tells Wadanohara to stay away. Someone in the distance asks if Wadanohara was the sea witch, and a girl with horns approaches the two. She tells Wadanohara she is a demon employed by the Tosatsu Kingdom named Laurentia, and proceeds to destroy all six barrier moonstones at once. Wadanohara begins to feel faint before Laurentia charges at her, telling her to rest a while. Samekichi calls out to Wadanohara before a silhouetted figure with long ears appears and tells Laurentia she did well, as according to plan. Another figure with shorter, bear-like ears seems to be with the long-eared one, but doesn’t say anything. A rabbit-shaped head tells the princess (who this is isn’t known yet) well done and that “dad” loves to see them happy. The figure with the longest ears is revealed as a girl with an ominous expression and threatens Princess Uomi that she is next on her list. The screen fades out. ~~ '←Walkthrough- Part VIII Previous Part | Next Part →''' ~~ ~~ Category:Walkthrough